Reinrassig III
Reinrassic III, Seventh son of the Noble Highbreed House of Derazza, Direct descendant of the Pure Blooded High Order of Rarsect (AKA "Reiny") is a Highbreed. Ben was forced to work with him while trapped on the desert planet Turrawuste in Alone Together. During a fight with him back on Earth, Kevin damaged the teleporter Reinrassic attempted to escape through, sending Ben and Reinrassic to Turrawuste which is used as a routing station. Though they needed each other to survive, indeed saving each other on multiple occasions, Reinrassic showed the typical Highbreed hatred of lesser species, forcing Ben to walk ten paces behind him and insulting him constantly. Reinrassic eventually lost his hand saving Ben from a native life form, result ing in Ben reattaching it as Swampfire. Eventually they made it to the teleporter but Reiny placed himself in exile in Turrawaste, believing himself tainted by Ben. He returned briefly, but importantly in War of the Worlds: Part 2, after Ben healed the genetic damage in all Highbreed by fusing them with alien DNA. He was unaffected by this because of his healing from Swampfire, as the vine used to reattach his arm has now spread up to his elbow and changed his DNA as well. He, despite his original self-imposed exile, realized that the Highbreed's views on other races were wrong and that being fused with another alien's DNA wasn't a curse, but rather allowed the Highbreed to survive. This caused the Highbreed Council to elect him as the new Highbreed Supreme, the leader of all the Highbreed. He called off the invasion and shook Ben's hand in a show of respect. In If All Else Fails, he reappeared to aid Ben to stop a Highbreed Failsafe weapon left over from the war, which had been activated by Highbreed Officer who was unaware the war was over. He told the Officer he is the Highbreed Supreme but the officer noticed his tainted arm and didn't believe him. Reiny opened his palm to reveal the Imperial Seal, and the Officer knelt before him apolgizing. He ordered the officer to shut the weapon down, but the officer revealed once it was activated it cannot be stopped. However Ben and Gwen came up with a plan to enter the weapon and deactivated it from the inside. They managed to stop it. The Highbreed Officer took control of it, preventing it from crashing a Nuclear powerplant. Reiny congratulated Ben for stopping the weapon, but Ben revealed the Highbreed Officer's noble sacrifice. However, Reiny told Ben that the Highbreed who died was a soldier doing his duty and that there was no greater honor for a Highbreed. Gwen asked if there are any more doomsday weapons on Earth. Though he said there were none, he mentioned that he will check the records anyways. Ben then offered him a ride home. Appearances *''Alone Together'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''If All Else Fails'' Trivia *"Reinrassig" is a German adjective and means "purebred". This is ironic because he's the one who convinces the Highbreed to give up their purity. *Due to not being accustomed to human introductions, when Ben introduces himself as "Ben, Ben Tennyson," Reinrassic refers to him then on as "Ben Ben Tennyson." *He might be able to shoot fire balls and regenerate because he is fused with Swampfire's DNA. *It is unknown how Reinrassic got off the Turrawuste, or when he did so, but it's likely he just used the jump gate that was present there. *When he and Ben were stranded on Turrawuste he stated that he'd stay because of his impurity, but in War of the Worlds he stated that he first thought it was a curse, but was wrong. During the time he was on Turrawuste he probably changed his mind and went back to his home planet. *In every appearances he made so far, Swampfire was always used. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Highbreeds Category:Former Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters